Charlotte Wonka
by FanGurlz
Summary: Charlotte Wonka is the daughter of the famous chocolate maker willy Wonka, who's having a contest to have five children visit their factory. but as the day goes on willy begins to wonder how she will react to the boys especially one named charlie bucket. AN: this is based on the 2005 film! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte Wonka

Life with charlotte

Willy Wonka's P.O.V

"Okay let's try this thing called "strained carrots" I said as my baby girl charlotte, sat in her high chair string at me with big droopy eyes.

I rolled my eyes as she stared at me confused "look I know you'd rather have chocolate milk"-

She smiled at the mention of the word chocolate.

"-but you need a vegetable in your diet" I finished.

She frowned.

"Okay, here we go" I took a spoonful of the mush and put it in her mouth.

She made a disgusted face and spit back out in my face and laughed. I was the one that was disgusted now.

{4 years later}

"Daddy, what's this?" a five year old charlotte asked me.

I turn and saw her pointing to the taffy puller "that, my little cocoa bean, is laffy taffy."

"Can I try?" she asked excited.

"Well…."

"Daddy, please" she said tugging on my velvet coat.

"alrighty then" I said pulling off a piece and popping it in her mouth.

"It's really chewy" she said chewing "maybe we could make it less chewy."

"Of course" I said turning to an oompa loompa and telling him to do more stretching of the taffy. When I turned back charlotte was gone.

"Charlotte?"

"Over here, daddy!" she called

I looked up and she was hanging from a piece of taffy, smiling as the oompa loompa's tried to cut her loose.

For some reason I couldn't help but smile back.

{5 years later}

"Happy birthday to you!" the oompa loompa's and I sang.

"Make a wish, sweetheart" I said.

She blew out her candles on her chocolate birthday cake.

"So, what did you wish for?" I asked.

"Nothing" said charlotte "I have everything I want."

"That's what I like to hear" I said smiling.

As we ate the cake I decided to strike up a conversation "so, charlotte, you're a whole ten years old today. A whole decade."

"Yeah, it's really weird" she smiled.

"I bet" I said "so, I've decided it's time for you to meet some people your own age."

"Your letting me go outside the factory?!" she squealed excited.

"Uh…no" I said.

"Oh" she said a little disappointed.

"But I am bringing five lucky children to see the factory" I said "so you can mingle with them."

Her eye's brightened "will there be boys?"

"Uh… I suppose?" I said.

I never thought about boys, I didn't think that she was old enough to be wanting a boyfriend.

"Thank you, daddy" she hugged me and rushed to her room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked

"Oh, to pick out an outfit" charlotte said "if there's going to be boys, I want to look good."

"Um, okay" I gave a nervous laugh.

As soon as she left I turned to the two nearest oompa loompa's. "she can't get a boyfriend yet. Can she?" I asked them.

One nodded, the other shook his head no.

What could that mean?

 _ **AN: More chapter's to come!**_


	2. 2 open up the gates!

2\. Open up the gates!

Charlottes P.O.V

"Good morning starshine!" my dad said as he came into the room and opened the Curtains "the earth say's hello!"

I opened one eye and glanced at my alarm clock "dad, the contest winners don't come till ten o'clock, why are you waking me up at six a.m."

"The early worm gets the bird" dad said.

"It's the other way around, dad" I said.

"So it is, now come on, get dressed, my little lollipop" he said.

I shuddered "um, dad, could you not use those nicknames when the kids get here."

He turn on his heel and looked at me "but I've been calling you stuff like that since you were born."

"I know, it's just I don't want the kids to think I'm lame or weird" I shrugged.

"Oh, okay" he said kind of disappointed. Awkward!

Then he left and I turned to see the clothes he'd left out for me and sighed "oh, dad."

He'd left out a plain pink dress, the type you'd see on _little house on the prairie_ , there were little pink ribbons to put in my hair and black Mary Jane shoes.

I opened the doors to my walk-in closet and walked up to two oompa loompa's and asked "is it ready?"

They nodded and handed me a beautiful striped dress its two colors were dark red like my dad's coat and dark purple like his gloves. I grabbed a pair black platform heels and left to change.

I came out from behind the changing screen and asked "how is it? And be honest!"

They both gave me a thumbs up.

"Thanks Kenny and dell" I thanked them "you guys are the best!"

I went to the main hall of the factory and waited for dad to come in with the contest winners, they finally came and I was in luck, most of them were boys!

I came around the corner and stood beside my dad everyone looked surprised even my dad, who was clearly surprised by my outfit.

"Uh... People this is my daughter charlotte" he said.

"Nice to meet you all!" I greeted them.

"Your outfit's weird!" a boy said. I frowned, I recognized him from the news, mike teavee, little spawn of Satan.

"She's weird in general" said a girl with a British accent. Veruca salt, spoiled rotten brat.

"She looks way too much like her dad" said a girl chewing a piece of gum like her life depended on it. Violet Beauregard, disgusting little gum chewer.

"She doesn't have enough meat on her bones" said a greedy looking fat kid. Augustus gloop, I'm surprised he took the chocolate bar out of his mouth long enough to talk.

"I think she's beautiful" came a soft voice.

I looked at the last kid and smiled. Charlie bucket, the _only_ kid who was worthy of being in our factory.

Dad cleared his throat and said "yes well, let's get this show on road, shall we?"


	3. 3 one down, four to go!

3\. One down, four to go!

Charlottes P.O.V

We walked down the shrinking hallway and stopped at the teeny tiny door.

"This is one of the most important rooms in the whole factory!" I exclaimed.

"Then whys the door so small?" Mike teavee asked me.

Dad smiled "it's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavor inside."

He pushed the door open and everyone gasped, I smirked looking around at all their faces. You'd swear they never saw a candy forest before.

"Don't lose your heads" I told them "don't get over excited."

"Just remain calm" my father said.

We walked up the grass and over the waterfall "the waterfall is most important. It churns the chocolate, makes it light and frothy."

"No other factory in the world mixes there chocolate by waterfall" I added "how cool is that?"

As dad ushered them across he said "people! Those pipes suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory…yeah."

"Please try some of our grass" I offered.

"You can eat the grass?" asked Charlie.

"Of course" I said looking him in the eyes, wow his eyes were pretty, like chocolate milk.

"Everything in this room is edible" dad said snapping me out of my trance "even I'm edible, but that is called cannibalism my dear children. And is in fact frowned upon in most societies."

"Enjoy!" I said gesturing around the room.

Everyone rushed off and Mr. Salt stared at us like we were crazy. Dad and I stared back as if to say _why yes, we're completely off our rockers._

He walked away slowly almost freaked out, I gave a little giggle, and sat on the ground. I picked up a blade of grass and nibbled on it. I also observed what everyone else was doing. Violet was biting into a candy apple, veruca was liking a lollipop, and Augustus was eating pretty much everything. Mike was destroying jelly pumpkins which really ticked me off.

I stormed off in mikes direction, dad told me to be good but this was ridiculous, there was no reason for him to be doing that. I walked up to him and crossed my arms.

"What are you staring at?" he shot at me.

"I grew those jelly pumpkins with my dad" I growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said "let me go crush the rest!"

He shoved me down on the ground and lifted his foot to crush another, but before he could veruca said "daddy, look!" pointing to the oompa loompa's at work.

Mike spared the jelly pumpkin and ran over to see what was going on. Charlie ran over and helped me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you" I said getting up.

I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Charlotte! Come quickly the oompa loompa's are singing!" my dad called from the river bank.

"Oh, that's rare!" I told Charlie "but then again they haven't had an audience in a while."

We all watched as the oompa loompa's sang and danced their hearts out and we also watched as Augustus was sucked up the pipe.

"Aren't they wonderful?" said dad and I as we clapped.

"Where does that pipe go?" asked Mrs. Gloop.

"To the fudge room" I said simply.

"So, he will be made into fudge?!" she screeched.

"Ugh, no it would taste terrible!" I said.

"Also no one would buy it" added dad.

An oompa loompa came by and brought her to the fudge room.

"on with the tour" dad and I said.


	4. ew, chew, is that all you do!

4\. Chew, chew, is that all you do?!

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

Dad lead us down the grassy hill, we stopped in front of the chocolate river as the pink boat pulled up. The oompa loompa's laughed at us.

"What are they laughing at?" sneered mike.

"It's the cocoa beans, it gives them the feeling of being in love" I explained smiling at Charlie. He smiled back.

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

That's the second time I've seen my charlotte smile at that Charlie kid. I don't understand it, first no nicknames and now this!

We sat at the back of the boat with Charlie and his grandfather, charlotte took the ladle and dipped it over the side of the boat.

"Try it!" she said handing it to Charlie.

"It's great" he exclaimed.

'it's the waterfall" she said "no other chocolate factory in the world mixes its chocolate by"-

"You already said that" snapped verruca.

I glared at her "I just realized how short you all are."

"Well yeah, we're children" violet said.

"That's no excuse" I said "I was never as short as you. Know why? Because I remember putting a hat on top of my head. And one day charlotte will wear one too."

"Charlie" said charlotte "do you think I'd look good in a top hat."

"I think you look great in anything" he said.

That's when I started to space out into a flashback:

" _ **Okay! Bedtime!" I said coming into charlottes bedroom.**_

" _ **No!" yelled a three year old charlotte.**_

" _ **Yes" I said.**_

" _ **No!"**_

" _ **Yes!"**_

" _ **But I'm not even tired" she said.**_

" _ **Then why are you rubbing your eyes?" I asked her.**_

 _ **She took her hand away from her face slowly.**_

" _ **Come on, in bed" I said.**_

 _ **She made a run for the door, only to be greeted by three oompa loompa's. She sighed defeated and crawled into her bed.**_

" _ **Sweet dreams" I said kissing her forehead.**_

" _ **Daddy?" she said.**_

" _ **Yeah?" I said.**_

" _ **When will I get my own hat?" she asked.**_

" _ **When you're old enough" I replied.**_

" _ **Okay" she said "goodnight."**_

~end of flash back~

"Dad, were headed for the tunnel" I heard charlotte say.

"Oh yeah, full speed ahead!" I called up to the oompa loompa's

"How can they see where they're going?" asked voilet.

"They can't" I said.

"that's why it' so fun!" said charlotte putting her arms up and screaming like she was on a roller coaster.

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

We were in the inventing room and I was trying to make sure nobody touched anything, when violet asked my dad "hey Mr. Wonka, what's this?"

Dad and I walked over to the tank, dad held up the candy ball and said "these are everlasting gobstoppers. They're for kids that get little allowance money, they were charlottes idea."

"You can suck on them all year long and they wouldn't get any smaller" I added.

"It's like gum" said violet.

"Uh no" I said giving her an ' _are you stupid'_ look "and can you please stop taking about gum for five seconds."

Dad and the others had already moved on, I went to follow them, but violet grabbed my shoulder.

"Look, I'm the world record holder in gum chewing" she told me "so, don't push me around!"

"Daddy!" I called making my voice sound like a three year olds.

"Yes my little- I mean charlotte" he said rushing over.

"Violet's being"- I started but she cut me off.

"My new best friend!" said violet, smiling and chewing her gum at the same time.

My dad cringed at her. "Okay, glad to hear it."

We came to one of our newest machines and dad said "watch this" and pulled a lever. And out popped a stick of gum.

"That's it?" asked mike.

"Do you even know what the heck it is?" I asked him.

"Its gum" said violet- of course.

"Oh, so wrong" I said to her.

"This is the most amazing and unique piece of gum that there ever was." said dad.

"Know why? Know why?" I asked excited "because it's a three course dinner all by itself!"

"Why would anyone want that?" asked Mr. Salt.

"Uh, why would anybody not want it?!" I asked giving him a _duh_ look "its tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie!"

"It sounds great" said Charlie's grandpa.

"It sounds weird" said veruca.

"Sounds like my kind of gum" said violet, she took out her old gum and stuck it behind her ear.

I wrinkled my nose "okay that's disgusting and this is an experiment, which means no eating yet!"

She gave me a look and put the gum in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes at her, don't say I didn't warn you I thought.

"How is it, honey?" asked Ms. Beauregard.

"It's amazing!" said violet "tomato soup I can feel it running down my throat!" 

"Yeah" said dad "spit it out."

"Young lady, I think you should"- Charlie's grandpa said.

"It's changing!" she said cutting him off "roast beef with baked potatoes! Crispy skin and butter!"

"Spit. It. Out." I said.

"No! Wait!" she said "blueberry pie and ice cream!"

"Oh no!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"What's happening to her nose?" asked veruca.

"It's turning blue!" exclaimed Mr. Salt.

"Your whole nose has gone purple" violet's mother said "what's happening!?"

"Well, I told you I haven't got it quite right" explained dad "because it goes a little funny at the dessert part. It's the blueberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry."

"Well, we warned ya" I shrugged.

Dad picked me up and we hid behind one of the machines and laughed.

"Mother, what's happening to me?" I heard violets panicked voice say.

I giggled even more.

Dad snuck up behind violet's mom and said "I've tried it on twenty different oomp loompa's and every one of them ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird!"

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter!" said Ms. Beauregard "how is she supposed to compete?"

"You could put her in a county fair" said veruca.

"Wow" I said to veruca "you know what a county fair is? I thought you were too rich."

Just then the oompa loompa's stared another musical number, which dad and I danced to, then we noticed Ms. Beauregard staring at us.

An oompa loompa came up to us and I said "we want you to take violet to the juicing room right away, please."

"The juicing room? What will they do to her there?" asked her mom.

"Get all the juice out of her" said dad "like a pimple."

Her mom ran off and as they went to close the door to the juicing room, I gave violet an evil smile and waved.


	5. 5 veruca goes nuts!

5\. veruca goes nuts!

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

"Hurry up! There's still so much to see" I called to everyone as I ran ahead.

Charlie ran up with me and asked "why did your dad decide to let people in?"

"To see the factory" I said smiling, I always smiled when he was around.

"But why now? And why only five?" he asked.

I shrugged "I guess because five seemed like a reasonable number."

"What's the big prize and who gets it?" mike demanded as he walked up to me.

I raised both my eyebrows "what big prize?"

"One of the five kids gets a prize" said Charlie.

"I really don't know" I said looking confused.

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

I saw the last two boys huddled around my charlotte and I hated it. I decided that if charlotte wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of them, I would.

"Oh charlotte" I called to her "don't run ahead now, you might get lost, my _little cocoa bean._ "

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to me, her face red with embarrassment.

"Did he seriously just call you his little cocoa bean?" asked mike, laughing.

"Wow, that's weird!" giggled verruca.

"Speaking of weird" charlotte said "did I ever tell you guy's that my dad had head gear as a kid!"

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"No way!" all the kids said.

She pulled out a picture from her dress pocket and showed it off. Sure enough it was of me as a child. I gulped, she sure came prepared I thought.

"Come along still much to see" I said glaring at charlotte, who smirked back.

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

We came around the corner and stopped the nut room, I couldn't believe I just showed them a picture of my dad with head gear, but then again he did deserve it. I mean I did tell him about the nicknames. And I also thought about what Charlie and mike meant about that whole special prize thing.

"Ah, now this is a room a room I know all about" said Mr. Salt pulling out a business card and handing it to my father, who threw it over his shoulder "you see, I myself am in the nut business."

"Obviously" I said "look at your daughter."

Veruca glared at me and my dad smiled a tiny smile.

Mr. Salt cleared his throat and asked my dad "are you using the havermax 4000 to do you're sorting."

"That sound's boring" I said.

Dad laughed "you're really weird."

We walked in to see our squirrels hard at work as usual, veruca ran up to the gate and said "squirrels!"

"Very good, veruca" I said sarcastically.

"These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells" dad explained.

"Why use squirrels?" asked Mr. Salt "why not oompa loompa's.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole nut out" I said "they can even tell if there bad or not."

"Look that one has a bad nut!" dad says pointing to one, he was right the squirrel threw the nut away like dad with Mr. Salt's business card.

"Daddy I want a squirrel! Get me one of those squirrels! I want one!" demanded veruca.

"Veruca, you have many marvelous pets at home" said her father.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and five cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and two canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster! I want a squirrel!"

Dad whispered to me "you were right about her being a nut."

I smiled loving the fact that I was right.

Mr. Salt sighs "alright, daddy will get you a squirrel as soon as we get home."

"But I don't want any old squirrel" said veruca "I want a trained squirrel."

"Picky, picky" I said rolling my eyes.

Everyone laughed except the salts.

"Very well, Mr. Wonka how much do you want for one of those squirrels" said Mr. Salt "name your price."

Veruca gives both of us one of the fakest smile I've ever seen, but it fades when dad says "oh, there not for sale, she can't have one."

I cross my arms and give veruca a ' _ha ha'_ smile.

She frowns "daddy!" she snaps.

Her dad tries another approach "Miss Wonka" he says "there must me something you would like?"

"Oh yeah, there is something I would like" I said "your daughter to be quiet!"

Again everyone laughs except the salts.

"You're terrible!" shouts veruca.

"At least I'm not spoiled rotten to the core" I shot back.

She huffed and said to her father "if you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself!"

She slipped through the gates and started walking down the steps.

"veruca" Mr. salt scolded "veruca come back here at once."

"Ooh, it's on!" I said.

She stopped at the squirrel at the end and said "I'll have you"

But I guess the squirrels weren't going down without a fight because they started to swarm all over veruca and carry her away.

Mr. Salt started to shake the gate to get in, dad took out his large ring of many, _many_ keys and looked through them.

"I told you to get another key ring, dad" I told him.

He tried one key "hmm no, not that one."

He tried another "nope."

"What are they doing?" asked Charlie.

We looked down and saw a squirrel tapping on veruca's head.

"Oh, just checking to see if she's a bad nut or not" I said with a wave of my hand.

The squirrel gave the signal to say that she was a bad nut.

"Uh oh, she is a bad nut" I said.

"Where are they taking her?" asked her father.

"Where all the bad nuts go, silly" I said "the garbage chute."

"Where does that go?" asked Mr. Salt.

"To the incinerator" dad said simply "but we only light it on Tuesday."

"That would be today, dad" I said.

Dad looked at Mr. Salt "well, there's always the chance that they decided not to light it today."

"A small chance, but yeah" I said.

Veruca screamed as the squirrels threw her down the hole. The squirrels went back to work not giving a hoot if they just roasted a person alive.

Dad finally found the right key and let him in, as he walked in the oompa loompa's started to sing again. Wow I thought, their really giving it all they got today.

I bopped my head to the music and watched as Mr. Salt got booted into the garbage shoot by a squirrel. I giggled felling very proud of the squirrels, good thing I taught them self-defense.

An oompa loompa came up to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Ah shoot!" I said "the incinerators broken, oh well, at least they'll have six months' worth of rotten garbage to break their fall."

Dad just nodded "well, let's keep on truckin."


	6. 6 the GGE and the TV room

6\. The GGE and the TV room

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

"Hey dad" I said "let's take the GGE! It'll speed things along!"

"Hey, that's a great idea!" said dad.

"What's the GGE?" asked mike.

"It stands for great glass elevator" I said "duh!"

We stepped into the elevator and once again mike complained "there can't be this many floors!"

"Actually this goes to whatever _room_ we want" I pointed out I pushed a few random buttons and we were off.

First we stopped at Fudge Mountain then at the pink sheep shearing pen, as we passed the sheep getting shaved we all looked at dad.

"I'd rather not talk about this one" he said.

I laughed thinking about a time when I was younger, I thought the oompa loompa's were hurting the sheep so I sheared their heads. Dad wasn't too happy when he found two oompa loompa's bald. And a bunch of pink sheep running loose in the factory.

We came to another room and I found myself staring down at some severely burnt puppets.

"I take it your welcoming song didn't go so well, dad" I said.

He gave a nervous laugh "well, at least I wasn't of stage with them."

Then we came to a stop and drop and suddenly we were in the administration office.

"Hi Doris" I called waving to a pink suited oompa loompa.

Next we came the hard candy testing room, where we shoot candy at targets.

"Ooh ah" I said as we watched them explode into fireworks.

"Why is everything here completely pointless!?" said mike.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind but Charlie beat me to it.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point" he said "that's why it's candy."

Wow I thought I'd never thought of it like that.

"It's stupid!" mike said "candy is a waste of time!"

I turned to my dad, he sometimes got flashbacks of how terrible his childhood was, I hugged him, reminding him that I was there for him. He suddenly started smiling.

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

" _Daddy, will I ever get married" a four year old charlotte asked me at the breakfast table._

 _I spit out my morning cup of hot chocolate "what?"_

" _Will I ever"-_

" _No, no, no, no, no" I said "don't say it again!"_

" _Well, will I?" she asked._

" _Honey pot" I told her "you know you can't fall in love."_

 _She blinked "why not?"_

" _Because you have the factory and the oomp loompa's to look after" I said "you can't have a husband or a boyfriend being around you all day."_

" _Oh" she said._

" _Besides, you have me!" I told her, opening my arms and hugging her._

~end of flash back~

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

"I want to pick a room!" mike whined.

"Fine" I said.

"Go ahead" said dad.

I whispered to my dad "I bet you a lollipop he picks the TV room?"

"You're on" said dad.

Mike pushed the button labeled "TV room."

I held out my hand and dad placed a cherry lollipop in it.

When we got to the television room mike had a disappointed look on his face.

I smirked "oh what's wrong? Not what you expected?"

Dad gave us each a pair of huge white goggles.

Dad explained how we could transport a bar of our chocolate into a television.

"Sounds impossible" said Mr. teavee.

"It is impossible" said mike.

"Just like how the rest of the stuff you saw here was impossible" I said.

"Thank you dearest" said dad "bring in the chocolate!"

The oompa loompa's carried in a huge Wonka bar and placed it on the platform and with the push of a button it was gone.

"Told ya so!" I told mike.

"That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces" said dad.

I ushered them all over to the TV "here it comes" I said I turned to mike "take it."

"It just a picture on a screen" he sneered.

"Whatever wimp" I said "you take it Charlie."

Charlie reached in and took it.

"Holy buckets" said his grandfather.

"Ha ha!" I said to mike I turned to Charlie "eat it if you want."

He took a bite "it's great!"

"It's a miracle" said Charlie's grandpa.

"Can you send people?" asked mike.

"Why would anybody want to send people?" I asked.

"Do you realize what you invented?!" shouted mike "it's a teleporter! The most important invention in the history of the world! And all you can think about is chocolate!"

"Mike, calm down" said Mr. teavee "I think the Wonka's know what they're talking about."

"Yeah listen to your dad… for once" I said.

Mike ignored me "no they don't, they have no idea! You think they're geniuses, but they're idiots! But I'm not."

"Oh, you hear that dad" I said " _we're_ the idiots."

Mike ran towards the button, oh this should be interesting.

"Hey, little boy" said dad "don't push my button!"

I giggled "good one dad."

Of course he did push the button and disappeared right into thin air.

"He's gone" gasped Mr. teavee.

"Let's go check the TV and see what we get" said dad as we huddled around the TV.

"I sure hope no part of him gets left behind" I said not sounding that worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. teavee.

"Well, sometimes only half of the things make it through" I explained.

"If you had to pick one half of your son which half would it be?" asked dad.

"What kind of question is that?!"snapped Mr. teavee

"No need to snap, it was just a question" I said "and by the way I'd choose the half that doesn't talk."

"Try every channel" said dad "I'm starting to get anxious."

"There he is!" said Charlie pointing to mike on a news channel.

"Mike!" Mr. teavee gasped.

"Dang nab bit" I said "he's still in one piece!"

The oompa loompa's started to dance around us and sing, then mike got crushed like a bug.

"ew!" someone grab him!" said dad.

Mike's dad gingerly picked him up.

"Aw he so widdle!" I cooed "can I step on him, dad."

"No!" said Mr. teavee.

"Just put me back the other way!" mike shouted, his voice sounded like a chipmunks.

"There is no other way" said dad "it's a television not a telephone."

"There's quite a difference" I said.

"And what exactly do you propose we do about it?" said mike's father.

"I don't know" said dad "but young men are extremely springy. The stretch like mad. Hey! Let's go put him in the taffy puller!"

"Taffy puller?!" said Mr. teavee.

"Hey, that was my dad's idea!" I said.

I called an oompa loompa over and told him "I want you to take Mr. teavee and his… little boy up to the taffy puller, okay? Stretch him out."

When they were gone, dad said "on with the tour!"

We went back to the GGE and dad asked "okay how many children are left?"

We looked around but only Charlie was left.

 _ **AN: more chapters to come!**_


	7. 7 you don't want our factory!

7\. You don't want our factory?!

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

I felt a huge smile tug at my lips as I saw Charlie was the last one, I don't know how, but I knew dad felt the same way.

"Charlie is the only one left" said his grandfather.

"What happened to the others?" asked dad.

I rolled my eyes, Dad can be so forgetful.

Then dad started shaking Charlie's hand. Quite vigorously I might add.

"Oh my dear boy, that means you've won!" said dad still shaking his hand "oh, I do congratulate you, now we mustn't dilly or dally, because we have an enormous amount of things to do before the day is up. Luckily we have the great glass elevator to speed thin"-

Dad ran right into the GGE and I burst out laughing, oh that never got old!

Dad got up and glared at me, I bit back a smile.

"Speed things along" he finished.

We all got in the GGE and dad pressed the "up and out" button. I squealed in delight and said "really dad, were finally doing it?!"

"Yeah!" said dad, just as excited as me.

"What room is up and out?" asked Charlie as we started to shoot up.

"Wait!" Charlie's granddad "you don't mean"-

"Yeah!" dad said again.

"But it's made of glass, it'll shatter into a million pieces" said Charlie's granddad.

Dad and I just giggled. I was excited as ever that I was finally going outside the factory. Finally after being cooped up in that factory my whole life!

We crashed through one of the pipes of the factory and started to fly around, as we did I breathed in the fresh winter air and opened my eyes to the sky. Wow, it was amazing!

I looked down and saw the rest of the kids leaving the factory, basically it was like this:

Augustus… eating himself.

Violet… blue, but flexible.

Verruca…. Human garbage can.

Mike… fifteen feet tall.

I couldn't help but smile, but then again they all deserved it.

"Where do you live?" dad asked Charlie.

"Over there, that little house" he pointed to a little house that looked as if it would fall over, at the edge of town.

Dad got us in close and then he crashed us through the roof. Literally!

"Oh, great landing, dad, you really brought the roof down!" I said sarcastically.

As we got out I heard an elderly woman say "I think there's someone at the door."

I raised an eyebrow, then I thought she's deaf.

"Mom! Dad!" Charlie called and ran over and hugged his parents.

His parent stared at the hole in the roof then at me and dad, I just pointed at my dad as if to say ' _hey, he was driving!_ '

"Oh, this is Willy Wonka and his daughter, charlotte" Charlie introduced us "they gave us a ride home."

"I see that" said his mother.

"They say Charlie's won something!" exclaimed his grandfather.

"Not just something" said dad "the most something something that there ever was."

"Dad" I said "what is it?"

Dad looked at me and everyone else and announced "I'm going to give this boy my entire factory."

"WHAT?!" I screamed excited.

"You must be joking" said Charlie's granddad.

"No, really its true" explained dad "because just last week I was having my semiannual and I had the strangest revelation. In one silver hair I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved oompa loompa's, my dearest charlotte, who would watch over it all when I'm gone? I realized in that moment I must find a hair. And I did Charlie. You."

"But dad" I said "what about me?"

"You can be business partners" said dad.

I squealed in delight, Charlie could come live with us and I could finally have a friend and business. Maybe even a boyfriend.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets" Charlie said finally getting it.

"Ah ha" said dad "I invited five children to our factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner."

"That's you Charlie" said Grandpa Joe.

"So what do you say?" dad asked Charlie, putting a hand on my shoulder "are you read to leave all this behind and come live with us in the factory?"

Charlie looked at me and I smiled urging him to say yes.

"Sure, of course, I mean, it's alright if my family can come too?" Charlie asked.

Uh oh I thought knowing my dad's answer.

"Oh my dear boy, of course they can't" he said "you can't run a factory with a family hanging over you like an old dead goose. No offense"

"None taken… jerk" said Charlie's other grandpa.

"A chocolatier has to run solo and free, he has to follow his dreams" said dad "look at me, all I have is charlotte and I'm a huge success."

Charlie looked at us "so if I go with you both, I'll never see my family again?"

"Yeah" said dad "consider that a bonus."

Charlie stepped forward "then I'm not going, I wouldn't give up my family for anything, not for all the chocolate in the world."

Dad's face fell "oh I see, that's weird… there's other candy besides chocolate."

Charlie shook his head "I'm sorry, I'm staying here."

"Well, that's just unexpected and… weird" said dad "but I suppose in that case I'll just… goodbye then."

"Dad?"

Dad didn't look at me "yes, charlotte?"

"Can I say goodbye to Charlie?"

He gave me a tight smile "yes."

I walked over to Charlie and hugged him as soon as my arms went around him I cried.

"I really thought you were the one" I whispered in his ear.

I wanted it to stay like that forever, but I let go and joined my dad in the elevator.

As we took off and flew above the town, I stared to sob and cry.

"I'm sorry, charlotte" said my dad.

"Daddy, I'm going to miss him so much" I sobbed.

He took me in his arms. "Daddy's going to make it okay" He whispered.

He only did that when I was a toddler, it was comforting. But I just didn't understand that Charlie would just leave me, I really thought her liked me.

Loved me even.


	8. 8 kiss and make up

8\. Kiss and make up

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

I missed Charlie. Everything went wrong since he decided not to take our factory, our candy sales dropped like crazy, I was stuck in a depression, and dad seemed to be going to our oompa loompa therapist every day. Charlie was my first and probably only friend, aside from my father. And I lost him.

Depression is the worst felling in the world. You're sad all the time and there's always a huge knot in your stomach, like when you eat too many candy bars.

Dad came in my room a few days later and sat on the bed beside me.

"Just smile, charlotte" he told me "I remember a time when you would smile a hundred and fifty times a day, now I'm lucky to see even a smirk."

"I miss him, dad"

He gently brushed some hair out of my face "I know" was all he could say.

He hugged me close, that's when I got an idea.

"Dad, can you bring him back here just once more?" I asked.

Dad looked at me "will it make you smile?"

"Maybe" I answered.

"Then I'll try" he said.

 _ **Willy's P.O.V**_

The next day I was determined to find Charlie and bring him to the factory once more. If it meant that my charlotte would smile again, I'd do it. I'd move Fudge Mountain for my little girl.

I heard that Charlie was giving shoe shines so I went up to the chair and decided to strike up a conversation while looking through the newspaper.

"Pity about that chocolate fellow, Wendell, er, Walter" I started to make sure he'd remember me.

"Willy Wonka" he corrected.

"That's the one" I said "says here his new candies aren't selling very well, but I suppose he's just rotten egg who deserves it."

"Yep" he replied.

"Oh really?" I said "you ever met him?"

"I did" he said "I thought he was great at first, but then he didn't turn out so nice."

I rolled my eyes from behind the newspaper.

"He also has a funny haircut" he added.

I put the newspaper down and stared at him. "I do not!"

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Its charlotte" I said "she loves you and now she's in a depression. I just don't know what to do."

"Charlotte loves me?" he asked surprised.

I nodded "Yeah, I was hoping you'd come with me to the factory to see her."

He stared at the ground and then said "I'll go, for charlotte."

I smiled and said "thank you, Charlie, she'll appreciate this."

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

I was crying about Charlie for the third time today, when dad knocked on the door again, He walked in with a tray.

"I brought you some strawberries and chocolate" he said "in case you were hungry."

"He's not coming?" I asked sadly.

"Do you want the strawberries?" dad asked.

"No, dad" I said.

"Okay" he said walking to the door "I guess you don't want Charlie either then."

I turned to see Charlie in the doorway, my heart fluttered as I saw him. Slowly but surely a huge smile appeared on my lips again. It felt great to smile again.

I ran to him and hugged him, then he kissed my cheek.

"Whoa" I said "what was that for?"

"Your dad said you loved me" he explained.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"What you said- I thought you did" dad stuttered.

I laughed and returned the kiss on his lips. But of course, dad broke it up with his problem.

"Okay" dad said "now what about the candy sales?"

"DAD!" I yelled.

"What!" he said "you two got to kiss and make up, but I still feel bad and if I feel bad the candy tastes the same."

I shrugged "true."

"What makes you feel better when you terrible?" dad asked Charlie.

"My family" answered Charlie.

"ew" said dad.

"What do you have against my family?" Charlie said looking my dad in the eye.

"It's not just your family, it's the whole idea of family" dad explained "you know there always telling you what to do and what not to do."

"Gee, I wonder what that's like" I said sarcastically.

Charlie said to my dad "usually it's just because they're trying to protect you, because they love you. If you don't believe me you should ask."

"Ask who? My father?" said dad.

"That's a great idea!" I said.

"What?" said dad.

"Yeah! We'll go see my dad's dad" I said "Charlie, could you go get the GGE."

"Wait! I don't think we should go!" said dad.

"Why not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because I'm sick!" said dad "I wanted to teach you some new chocolate recipes! I have a casserole in the oven!"

Charlie and I smirked at him.

"I am not just making up excuses!" he said.

"Grab him!" I told Charlie.

We managed to get my dad into the GGE and push the up and out button. Dad looked at us like a little kid who didn't get his way.

"I'm not talking to either one of you until we get there" he said.

"Good" I said "then this will be a peaceful trip."

 _ **AN: one more chapter! R &R!**_


	9. 9 family

Okay if you guys want a sequel to this, please tell me in the reviews! Because this is my last chapter! I'll post an author's note if enough people want a sequel! Thanks and enjoy!

9\. Family

 _ **Charlottes P.O.V**_

We walked out into the snow near a tall brick building, I looked at my dad he seemed anxious and uncomfortable. I held his hand, reminding him that everything would be okay. As we walked up the steps of the building dad's anxiousness just grew.

"I think we've got the wrong house" dad said getting ready to walk back down the steps.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat and pointed to the sign that read 'Dr. Wilber Wonka.'

Charlie looked at my dad as if to say _'who else has the last name Wonka.'_

I knocked on the door and there he was, my grandad, my mouth gaped open. I couldn't believe that after all these year- all my life! - I was standing in front of him.

He looked at me confused "do you have an appointment?"

"Yes- I mean no! I said tripping over my words "I mean my dad doesn't have an appointment, but he's overdue."

He brought us inside and sat my dad down in a chair. The kind of chair that you'd see in one of those really old horror movies and the room smelled of toothpaste and spit. Then I saw these weird tools next to the chair. I'd never been in a dentist's office before, it was weird. Pointy, sharp tools and I'm pretty sure one of them was a tiny drill.

"You're not going to use those on my dad, are you?" I asked wide eyed.

Dr. Wonka looked at me "young lady I am a professional. Trust me you father is in good hands."

I nodded slowly.

He turned back to my father "open, now let's see what the damage is, shall we?"

"Charlotte" Charlie said ushering me over to the corner where he was.

I took a final look at my dad giving him a reassuring smile, then joined Charlie in the corner.

"Charlie, what is it?" I asked.

He pointed to the wall, I looked around and gasped. Every magazine, every news article that my dad has ever been in, surrounded me. I slowly realized that Dr. Wonka wasn't mad at my father, he was proud of him!

"Heavens" said Dr. Wonka "I haven't seen bicuspids like these since… since…"

He took the tools out of my dad's mouth and took a closer look at his face.

"Willy?" he asked.

"Hi dad" said my dad.

"All these years" Dr. Wonka shook his head "and you haven't flossed?"

Dad shook his head "not once."

Then they slowly hugged.

"Aww" I cooed "that's so cute… and creepy."

Dr. Wonka looked at me "then that means you're…

"Your granddaughter, yes!" I said joining the hug.

XxX

Shortly after Charlie took my dad up about his offer to run the factory… but on one condition. We came into the buckets house one night after me and Charlie were brainstorming. Dad was already sitting at the table with everyone else.

"Sorry were late" said Charlie.

"I'll shuffle the plates" said Grandpa Joe.

"Elbows off the table, Charlie" said Grandma Josephine.

"How do you feel about little raspberry kites?" I asked Charlie.

"With licorice instead of sting" he said.

"And chocolate tails!" I said.

"Kids, no business at the table" said Mrs. Bucket.

"Sorry mom" said Charlie.

"Sorry Mrs. Bucket" I said.

Dad leaned in "I think you two are onto something though."

I looked at Charlie and said "I think he's right."

 _ **AN: the end if you guys want a sequel give me some ideas in the review box and I'll put an author's note up here. Until then enjoy the rest of my stories!**_


	10. message to my loyal reviewers

**Attention fan people (yeah I just used the word fan people):** _I have decided since so many of you guys loved this fic and that it's my second most popular fanfiction and since it's so much fun to make. I'm making a_ _ **sequel**_ _called "_ **charlotte goes to high school"** _it'll be up soon! Until then try out some of my other stories_ _ **PLEASE**_ _. And keep reviewing check our page to make sure if it's up yet. Until then_ _ **thank you**_ _and happy reading!_


End file.
